Sweet Memories
by Picup
Summary: [PGSM][ReiMinako][One shot collection][After special act] Rei seems to be having a bad day, first being dragged off to Crown for a reunion with Usagi, Ami, and Makoto, than going to a cafe, just to find a certain 'some one' there.
1. Training

**Authors Notes:** Hi every one. Imma Picup – not exactly a new writer to Fan Fiction but new to the Sailor Moon Section. One day, I had some really odd obsession for Sailor Moon showing, right after watching the first episode of Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (aka, Live Action Sailor Moon)

After finishing the series (and not to mention, crying at the end of episode 47...) I re watched a few episodes. Finding that episode 40 was my favorite.

And this is how I came up with the idea of a simple training session between Mars and Venus ((.. I luffles Minako and Rei together… shaddup... ))

Okay I'll quit talking now xD

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the characters from Sailor Moon. There. Done… some what o.O

Quick note: This is some what spoilors for Episode 40. If you don't like shoujo-ai, better turn away now xD

... Well, it doesn't have to much Shoujo-ai... -gets pelted by the MinakoRei fans- T.T

* * *

"Too bad" 

She could hear that _taunting_ voice next to her. Her hands clenched tightly into a fist, as her gaze went up from glaring at the ground, to glaring at _her._ Her glare against her amused look.

_Snap_

That was the last straw.

She stood up abruptly, getting looks from the people around her. She was going to show that she could beat… _Mars Reiko-san._

"It's not over yet!"

That's when she got a strange vision….

_

* * *

_

_Trees. That's all that surrounded the two senshi, as they stood in a flat area. The trees were in a circle, so it almost looked like they were in an arena._

_"Mars. Are you ready?"  
_

_Her blonde hair gleamed in the sunlight that was able to pass through, her blue eyes concentrating on the figure in front of her. Violet eyes matched that same determination hidden in the leader's eyes._

"_I am Venus. I am."_

_With the words exchanged, both senshi immediately backed away from each other, and pulled out a golden sword. Both swords looked similar to each other, but different in a way. _

_Mars' sword had a fiery red color on the edge of the blade, while Venus' was a bright golden (lighter than the blade itself)_

_Both senshi held the blade in a stance. Blue eyes matched with Violet, trying to read each others thoughts and figure out who would make the first move._

_In a flash, both swords clashed._

_Venus quickly retaliated by moving her blade off Mars' and moved quickly to the side, aiming for a stab to the face. Mars, quick on her feet, saw this coming, blocked Venus' blade, pushing her forward and forcing her to move back._

_A slight grin was on the Senshi of Fire's face, while a small frown was plastered on the leaders._

_There was no way the Senshi of Love and Beauty would let her Mars have the advantage. She held her ground, pushing back at Mars with equal force._

_It went on like this for a while until Venus was pushing down on Mars' blade, circling herself so she would be parral to her senshi._

_Than she leaned over, crushing her lips over Mars' own._

_Both blades were dropped as the two ---_

* * *

"Minako-chan! Ganbatte!" 

Usgai shouted from the side lines, snapping the idol out of her thoughts. She would have to run through that memory later – she had a _battle _to _win._

Minako's gaze turned towards Rei, a hidden determination in her dark eyes, as she pulled out her fake sword (( ... I couldn't tell if it was Foam or Plastic…)). Rei matched that determination, as she too pulled out the fake sword.

Before any of them made the first move, Minako recalled the ending of her recent memory.

"_We never get to finish a simple sparring session now do we?"  
A giggle._  
"_I can't help it, you look cute under that determined look."_

Minako mentally smiled.

She was _never _going to let _her _Mars win.

_Never._

_

* * *

_

**Authors Notes: **Wow..

I got some fuzzy feeling after revising that o.O

I feel the urge to turn this into another one of my one shots collection. But... I'm not a person that has full of ideas...

So um... I'm going to take in requests I guess?

First, it'll only be in the PGSM category ((Gomen, I'm not far enough in the anime series to start writing there >.>))  
It can be almost... any.. pairing (Even if its my most hated I'll attempt to do it :D)  
And, I can't write Yaoi so I'll just say that o.O

Well, that's about it, don't be afraid to ask me any questions or concerns by emailing me (check profile durr xD) ((... I sound like I'm running a business o.O))

Ja! For now at least x33


	2. Cold days

**Authors Notes: **Haai every one, Picup is back xD

I was inspired after I finished writing my first one shot on MinakoRei.

-coughs- I have not much to say in today's Authors Notes so I'll just go on with the story.

Oh and Thank You every one for the nice reviews.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Sailor Moon… Yarr.

Note: This is after the Special act… yes I will be jumping from setting to setting o.O

* * *

It was just one of the particular days that it _had _to be cold in Japan. Sure Hino Rei didn't mind the cold much, but today just _wasn't _her day. 

It first started off when the Senshi came together for their regular reunion. The bad thing (for Rei at least) was that they decided to hold it at Crown, for old times sake.

And we all know about Rei and her ties to Crown.

The only good part of this, was that _she _wasn't going to be there.

So as usual, they would all pile into the entrance of Crown, waiting for the 'always will be late' Usagi. As they waited, they all just chatted quietly with each other. That was until Usagi would come running in, out of breath.

"Yatta!"

Usagi said, still taking in some air – thinking she was on time. Ami just giggled quietly, her friend not knowing how late she was. Rei frowned, stepping forward from the group.

"Usagi, your 10 minutes late…. _Again_"

She would always say, her arms crossed, one, to show her stern expression, and two, to warm up her chilled body. Usagi looked up at the Miko, slightly frowning, but always keeping that cheerful smile.

"Awww Rei-chaaaaan"

She whined, claiming it was _only _10 minutes. But they all got over that little dilemma, every one piled into a room for some karaoke, much to Rei's _dismay. _

Usagi would always take up the microphone first, flipping through the songs – wanting to sing yet _another _Aino Minako song.

Aino Minako…

Rei thought about the idol as she sat in her seat, barley paying Usagi any attention. The idol's success had gone world wide, which meant Minako wasn't with them very much.

As Rei kept remincing more and more about their past, she stumbled onto the relationship between her and Minako. Sure they were close, but she didn't _like_ her _that _much.

… Did she?

"Rei. Rei… Rei!"

Makoto was blinking, gently shaking the Miko who was thinking about the past.

"M-Makoto?"

Rei inquired, finally getting a hold of herself. Makoto nodded, "I was going to go out and grab hot drinks, do you want any thing?"

"I-It's okay, I can get them."

Rei stood up, grabbing her jacket. Makoto blinked again, but than gave an understanding nod. This would give the Miko a chance to sort her thoughts out, and get away from this… _horrid _place.

She quickly jotted down what every one wanted in her head, said farewell to her friends, than left out the door to go grab the drinks.

"Eh.. Rei-chan is feeling generous today."

Usagi noticed as she watched her walk out.

* * *

Rei sighed quietly as she walked into the small café. There was _no _way she would like Minako like that. She went to the counter, ordered what every one wanted, paid the cashier, than drifted over to an empty table to think about every thing. 

Some one pushed out their chair, and stood up. That person started to walk towards the Miko, a grin on her face.

"Eh? The _great _Rei-chan in a place like this?"

The stranger said to Rei as they reached the table. Rei immediately glared at the person, about to retaliate with her own words… that was until the voice clicked into her head.

"V-Venus?"

She stumbled over the words, not quite able to say Minako's name yet. Minako simply laughed at the old name Rei called her, seating her self at Rei's table.

"Hai, _Mars. _It's me."

Minako responded, a bigger grin on her face, as the other girl seemed a bit flustered to see _the _Aino Minako here, in a shabby, quiet, café like this.

Rei got over her flustered-ness ( –not sure if it's a word-), than changed her look into a scowling expression.

"What are _you _doing here?"

She asked, slightly folding her arms and starting to rub, it had gotten chilly all of the sudden.

"Is it wrong for me to be in a quiet café, _Mars_?"

Minako replied, a slight teasing tone in her voice, while Rei just scoffed, attempting to turn away and direct her attention some where else, even though – there was almost _no _way to ignore the Idol.

It was silence for a few moments, the silence almost killing Rei, while Minako just sat and hummed quietly, taking in their surroundings.

"… So how is your career going?"

Rei started lamely, giving a small look towards Minako, than turned away quickly. The idol just smiled, _Just like Mars. _She thought quietly to herself, racking through her memories.

"I'm fine, what about you?"

She chimed, making Rei avert her direction towards the Idol – she was awfully cheery today.

"I'm okay…"

Rei mumbled, sighing. Minako slightly frowned, noting the hints of weary-ness in her voice.

"Tired Rei-chan?"

She asked, moving _slightly _closer towards the Miko. Rei just gave a nod, still looking out the window, not noticing Minako scooting up closer to her.

Minako continued to quietly move next to Rei. The Miko on the other hand, just stared out the window, shivering every so often. The Idol was within arms reach, than wrapped her arms around the other girl's waist, pulling her into a warm hug.

This of course, surprised Rei… _a lot._

"M-Minako…"

Rei said gently, a soft blush reaching her cheeks as she turned gently towards Minako, who placed a single finger on Rei's lips, silencing her.

They stayed like that for a few moments, before any of them could move closer, a voice interrupted them.

"M-Miss, your drinks are ready."

The Cashier called from behind the counter, a tray, with four steaming drinks sitting on the counter.

Minako, upset some what, but reluctantly, unwrap herself from Rei. She smiled, than stood up.

"Looks like I should be going now Rei-chan, Before the Manager starts to wonder again"

She said, a slight giggle in her voice as she thought about what happened when the Manager starts to worry about Minako… some what.

She leaned over, and placed a gentle kiss on Rei's fore head, which made the Miko blush an even brighter red.

"I will see you later… _Mars Reiko-san_"

She teased one more time, than left the café, leaving a stunned Rei. After gathering her self together, she went towards the counter, thanking the cashier one more time, grabbing the drinks than took off.

* * *

As Rei walked along the side walk, on her way back to Crown. She thought about it, today wasn't _such _a bad day. She stopped, gently placing a hand on her forehead where Minako kissed her, than scowled. 

"_Always _with the nicknames aren't you… _Venus_"

**

* * *

Authors Notes: **Mmm...

That was _a lot _of fluff o.O

… And umm... Your all going to kill me because it was probably major OOC-ness…

.. GOMEN! >.>

Better get going.

See you next time x33


End file.
